


"So, like a fraternity?"

by Blitz_Unite



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, FC Barcelona, FC Bayern München, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Real Madrid CF, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitz_Unite/pseuds/Blitz_Unite
Summary: "No not a fraternity! Like a club!"Joshua knew College studies wouldn't be easy. Emphasis on studies. He didn't expect his whole social life to be one big blob of awkward.Relationship/Character tags will be added/edited later on.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and all I can say is that later on, there is going to be some unusual relationships. Just saying.

The FPFU. The FPF University. Joshua’s not quite sure what FPF stands for. To be honest, nobody really is. He walked around, trying to find his dorm. The university was huge so they split the dorms into ‘clubs’. Joshua was in a german one, which he was glad for, it was called Bayern Munich. There were a bunch of other clubs too and they competed against each other. Joshua was still confused about it but he figured he’d just roll with it. 

 

The Bayern Munich building was short but wide. Like all the other club buildings. It had a round logo on the on the door and a list of names posted on a small bulletin board. Joshua examined the paper, searching for his name. He finally found it on the list, he was assigned room… 32. 

 

“Huh,” Joshua said out loud, how many rooms did this small building have?  He shrugged and knocked on the door, his black suitcase in hand.

 

“Oh,” was the first thing the man who opened the door said. He was well built, with dark hair. Joshua couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the man’s reaction. “Uh, come on in.”

 

“Thanks.” Joshua muttered as he walked inside. The first floor seemed to be a living room, there were cosy chairs littered around the room and Joshua could see a dining table and a kitchen from where he stood. He turned towards the man, who was just sort of staring at him. “Um, do you know where room 32 is?”

 

“Yeah, it’s on the second floor. My room is right next to it!” the man suddenly smiled. He started to walk up the stairs near the door and motioned for Joshua to follow him, which Joshua did. “I’m Robert by the way.”

 

“Joshua,” the german replied. Robert led him right in front of a brown door with a silver  _ 32  _ carved on it. “Are their 32 rooms?”

 

“No, whoever owned these rooms for the first times had their favourite number carved into the doors. Mine is nine.” Robert explained, laughing. Joshua smiled slightly and pushed open his door. Robert spoke again. “By the way, you have connecting doors to my room and number 27.”

 

“Who’s number 27?” Joshua asked. He walked inside his room which was quite small with only a desk and a bed. “Also what about the bathrooms?”

 

“Number 27 isn’t her yet and there is 3 bathrooms on each floor.” Robert said. His eyes followed Joshua as Joshua set set down his suitcase and took everything in. 

 

“3 on each floor?” Joshua turned to face Robert, his eyebrow raised. 

 

“You wouldn’t believe how much time some people spend.”

 

“Oh, ok,”

 

“I’ll leave you to get settled newbie. But just come downstairs at nine.” Robert left before Joshua could question the “newbie”. He looked around one more time and then pulled out his phone from his pocket to send a quick text to his parents. Joshua’s gaze wandered over to the doors on the opposite sides of the walls. Why did they even need connecting rooms? He sighed and laid down on his bed. It was only 3 pm, he had a lot of time until it was nine.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo goes downstairs

Joshua woke up at 8:45. Perfect timing. He crawled out of bed and stretched, he could already hear a bunch of voices outside. By the time he was done, five minutes had passed. So he decided to walk down ten minutes early.

 

“Joshua!” Robert greeted him downstairs, grabbing his arm and pulling him along. Robert dragged Joshua in front of  two tall men. One with blue eyes and blond hair and the other with brown hair and mischievous glint in his eyes. They both looked a little older than him. “This is Manuel and Thomas. Guys, this is the newbie,”

 

“My name’s Joshua,” Joshua added, feeling more than a little awkward. Manuel offered a friendly smile and Thomas a small wave.

 

They made small talk for a little while until it was finally nine. That’s when Manuel raised his voice over everybody else’s. He made a small introduction first, and then said for everybody to go around and say their name and their room.

 

“My name’s Joshua, first year at college and room 32.” Joshua gave a small smile when he spoke. He got a couple of hellos and they moved on. To be honest, Joshua wasn’t paying much attention, only vaguely listening.

“I’m David, this is my second year. Room 27.”

 

That’s what caught Joshua’s attention. He looked at the speaker who was dark skinned man around his age, maybe a little older. So that’s who’s next to him. He examined the smiling man. He seemed… nice.

 

Soon after everybody was done introducing themselves, the circle dispersed and everybody started, uh, mingling. Joshua awkwardly stood to the side as everybody else started talking to each other. Robert and Thomas had been swept away by like 5 people. Manuel was trying to talk a little to everyone. Meaning Joshua was alone. He managed to escape to the kitchen to get a glass of water since that was better than talking.

 

“Hey, number 32, right ?” another man walked into the kitchen. He was tall with brown hair.

 

“Joshua,” Joshua replied. He focused on the man’s face, Lio? Lane? Len?  “And you’re L-....”

 

“Leon,” the man supplied with a smirk. Joshua blushed and looked down at his drink. Great, he’d been here for less than a day and he already looked stupid and careless.

 

“Sorry,” Joshua muttered, his eyes still glued to his drink.

 

“Nah, I wasn’t paying much attention either. Only the first couple of names,” Leon said, walking over to stand next to Joshua. “Wow, your short.”

 

“Excuse me?” Joshua’s face got even redder. “I’m not short! You’re just, uh, gigantic, uh, giant!”

 

“A gigantic giant?” Leon burst out of laughing. “You’re pretty creative, you know?”

 

“Shut up,” Joshua just couldn’t stop blushing. While Leon was still laughing (giggling), Joshua managed to chug his water before he spoke again. “That's not a good way to start a conversation, you know? Also your height is unnatural.”

 

“Whose height is unnatural?”another man had walked in, he was also extremely tall.

 

“His,” Leon grinned, pointing to Joshua who spluttered as he downed his second glass of water. “Pretty short, huh?”

 

“He’s unnaturally tall!” Joshua exclaimed while wildly pointing to Leon. Then he noticed how the man was taller than Leon and proceeded to start pouring himself a third glass of water. This was going to a be a long and embarrassing night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! You guys got any ships you want me to go with?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'm sorry.

Joshua soon found out that the tall man was named Mats. He also found out that there was an another Mats on campus, so people try to call both the Mats by the their last names, which doesn’t often work out. 

 

By the time it was 11:00, most people had gone upstairs, since many had classes tomorrow. Joshua would have gone up to, had Leon and Robert not stuck to him like glue, preventing him from leaving. The only people remaining were Joshua, Robert, Leon, Mats, Thomas and Manuel. 

 

“We should go back to our rooms, it’s pretty late.” Manuel said, glancing at the clock. Joshua yawned in agreement. Everybody stood up, stretching slightly before going up the stairs. Thomas caught him when Joshua tripped on the stairs.

 

“Too much to drink?” Thomas smirked when Joshua pulled away to regain his balance.

 

“I didn’t even drink.” Joshua muttered, his eyes drooping with sleep. Thomas chuckled and pulled Joshua up with him. Apparently, everybody but Mats’ rooms were on the second floor. Thomas lets go of Joshua when they finally reach the second floor. Mats continues on the stairs with a soft ‘good night’. 

Thomas and Manuel both head in the same direction, their rooms must be next to each other. Leon’s room was the closest to the stairs, he gave a small smile to Jo before disappearing inside. This time, Robert grabbed him when Joshua tripped over the carpet.

 

“How? You drank one glass of liquor.” Robert hauled him towards his room. Since Joshua’s door was unlocked, Robert had no problem opening it.

 

“I’m tired, okay? Two days without sleep. It’s kicking in now.” Joshua whined softly. Robert rolled his eyes and dropped Joshua on his bed. He closed Joshua’s door and opened the connecting one to his room. “G’night Robe-”

 

“Night lightweight.” Robert said to the half asleep Joshua before going into his own room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be centered on James!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from James' point of view. I didn't really plan it, since I had planned it to be in Joshua's point of view the whole time. But I couldn't ignore one of my favourite players.

James groaned. He felt awful. He’d just transferred dorms. From a spanish one to a german one. What was he thinking! He’d loved his old dorm/club/whatever it was. Real Madrid had been one of his dreams since he was little. In the FPFU Games, Real Madrid practically ruled! He doesn’t even know why he moved. He’d had loads of friends. He sighed.

 

He knew exactly why he moved. He’d felt so unwanted there, even if everybody tried to convince him otherwise. The teacher who made sure that Real Madrid was in order and there wasn’t anything fishy going on, he also absolutely hated James. James couldn’t take it, so he’d requested a move. And he got it, to a german club.

 

He’d arrived early in the morning, first one there. Room number 11. Which made him think of Ocean’s Eleven. He grinned, that was a good movie. Even though he had to read the subtitles everytime someone spoke.

 

He roamed around the house, taking everything in. But when he saw people outside the windows, he dashed straight to his room. It’s not that James was anti-social, just that he’s too tired to deal with language barriers at that moment. Even though the barriers are practically non-existent if someone speaks slowly, clearly, and with an easily understandable accent.

 

James sighed. He heard people shuffle in, his room was on the first floor, which had more rooms than the second floor, so he could hear them talking below. The men were coming up the creaky stairs, laughing. They weren’t speaking english, or spanish. James buried his face in a pillow. They were speaking german.

 

He held his breath, trying to be as quiet as possible so they wouldn’t try to converse with him. Just as he’d hoped, they passed right by his door. He smiled, the feeling of victory overcoming him.

 

He managed to stay like that until late evening, just enjoying himself in his own company. That was, until someone knocked on his door. He restrained a groan and cautiously opened his door.

 

“Hey! Just wanted to say, everybody’s meeting downstairs at nine, so be there!” the man gave a warm smile at James. He was tall and muscular, with dark hair.

 

“Y-yeah. I will be there.” James stammered, when he realized the man was waiting for an answer. The man grinned and then rushed off to knock at somebody else’s door. James closed his own door, surprised that he’d actually understood the man. Maybe his english wasn’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it? How'd you guys like it?


End file.
